Once in a Blue Moon
by chalantness
Summary: Tyler Lockwood didn't usually get what he wanted. Once in a blue moon, however, he got exactly that. Spoilers of the promo of "Rose" 2x08


**Fandom.** TylerCaroline

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries © L.J. Smith

* * *

**Once in a Blue Moon**

By sakuracherish814

* * *

_She was running from him, it was obvious. That in itself wasn't normal—wasn't like Caroline._

_But then Stefan and Damon Salvatore stepped. Sure, Stefan he could understand, and Bonnie, too. In his attempt to get answers, his chasing of her was a bit unhealthy. But what was with Damon? And Elena didn't approach him, but Jeremy had. Something was up._

"_Caroline," he called out._

_He knew she heard him because she picked up her pace, dodging behind the loitering, driver-less school bus. He followed._

"_Caroline! Caroline! Damn it, Care, turn around," he growled lowly._

_It surprised him that she actually listened this time, so much so that he literally ran into her because he hadn't expected her to stop and face him._

_Despite the force, however, she didn't even budge when he hits into her. She's tougher than she looks._

"_What?"_

"_Cut the bull, Care. You know what this is all about." He stepped closer. "If you know something, you got to tell me."_

_She stared straight into his eyes in the kind of deep way, as if she wanted to see straight to his soul, before letting out a frustrated sigh._

"_I'm late."_

_An excuse—he expected this._

_When she moved to walk away, he didn't even realize he tried to grab her until suddenly his hand is clasped tightly around something: her wrist._

_His eyes dropped downward, suddenly noticing their close proximity. Knowing Caroline, he expected her to blush or something, but her cheeks remained pale. Her eyebrows knitted themselves together as she just stared at his hand around her wrist. A breeze passed through and he inhaled reflexively, but the scent was different. It's a sickly sweet kind of smell. Intoxicating. He had a feeling it wasn't just her new perfume._

_This thought, of course, is completely tossed out the window as he felt a sudden force come over him. In an instant, his arm was being twisted and his whole world was spinning._

"_Trust me, Tyler," she told him, "you'd feel better not knowing."_

_Way tougher than she looks._

_

* * *

_He stands there, his hands shoved into his pocket, staring up at the bright blue sky. Particularly at the faintly visible moon that hung in the air.

"Full moon tonight."

He exhales a laugh and looks down at her. "Yup." And, in the same breath, "You're not coming."

She smiles up at him, her eyes twinkling as she is completely unfazed by his command. She never listened to him when he said those stupid things, and he was never surprised. So he just stands there and takes in her sweet aroma as she giggles breathily. "There you go again," she tells him. "Always trying to be the lone wolf."

He chuckles. "I always have to try, or else it won't feel right."

"You worry too much."

He smirks and tucks some stray strands behind her ear. "You trust me too much."

"Touché."

* * *

_His body seemed rooted to the spot, frozen in place by the cold nighttime air. However, he trembled uncontrollably, his eyes transfixed on the silhouette in front of him._

_There was a muted thud as the unconscious body fell onto the forest floor._

_She just stood there, hovering over it and staring at it as if she were somehow paralyzed. Against the eerie glow of the quarter moon overhead, her hair looked silver. Her skin looked paler than usual, if possible, with only one thing marring her fair complexion: the crimson that lightly stained her face. She didn't even get a drop of it on her clothes. That was so like Caroline._

_He let out a staggered breath and suddenly her blue eyes are on him, shining in the moonlight. He didn't know how she managed it—so frightening yet so beautiful._

_(Then again, she had always been that way.)_

_She made a cautious step and surprisingly, he didn't flinch away._

_She took a few more steps, advancing agonizingly towards him until suddenly she was only breaths away, that same sickly sweet scent enveloping him._

"_You should be afraid."_

_He had a feeling he agreed. He should've been afraid, but as she stood there, managing to look angelic despite the blood that stained her lips, he knew that he wasn't. He'd never be._

"_You wish."_

* * *

They have "their place" during lunch: him, Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy, and Bonnie. Sometimes Rick would join them. Even Damon would pop in occasionally when he felt like crashing. Honestly, he found it entirely cliché—the vampires and vampire hunter and werewolf and witch and the humans that got caught in between all eating lunch like one big, happy family.

(He actually loves it.)

As he is heading outside for their spot on the bleachers, he senses her present a second before she has her arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He laughs in amusement.

When he turns around to face her, she bounces on the balls of her feet and pecks his lips. "Let's go? I'm _starving!_"

Of course he doesn't miss out on the opportunity.

"Caroline, the deal is that we aren't supposed to bite each other, remember?"

She feigns a scandalous look before laughing as they begin walking outside toward the football field. From the corner of his eye, he sees a familiar face watching them, and instinctively he pulls her tighter against his chest.

He wasn't worried—honestly. He knew where they stood. He just needed to make sure that Matt got the message.

* * *

"_Nice going, Blondie. You lead the mutt home."_

_He knew he should be furious. His temper and his ability to control it seemed to be wearing pretty thin nowadays. But one look at her troubled expression, her creased forehead, and those rosy lips that formed a frown that would've been (fuck, he hates to admit this) cute had it not been so distracting, and it was as if Damon Salvatore hadn't uttered a word._

"_I didn't mean to, but he—" She stopped herself, her eyes big blue eyes staring at him again. "He was following me, and I didn't know what to do."_

"_Caroline, it's…fine. Don't worry. But who did you…How many—"_

"_Just one," she answered. "And he's not dead, Stefan. Just unconscious. I only drank a little of his blood."_

_Damon ignored this exchange, his eyes fixed warily on Tyler. "What should we do with him? Should we put the dog to sleep?"_

"_Don't even think about it."_

"_Why not? Oh, fine," he muttered when Caroline shot an icy glare, "But I can still compel him, right?" There was no reply. He growled lowly. "Oh come on! Really? Stefan, he's a werewolf—"_

"_Which is why he deserves to know," Stefan interrupted. "We can help him through it."_

"_Have you forgotten that he can kill us? Huh?"_

"_But he won't."_

_A humorless chuckle. "Oh yeah? What makes you so sure, Blondie?"_

_Her eyes flashed from him to Tyler, and suddenly he stopped struggling against his restraints. He just stared back at her. "Because he won't."_

* * *

He always found it unnecessary that they _all_ felt the need to be there for him around a full moon. (It was kind of the reason why they grew on him so quickly.)

But, whenever "that time of the month," as Jeremy got a kick out of calling it, came around, they would all gather. Bonnie would have her spellbook, Jeremy and Rick would be armed with their just-in-case tranquilizing darts, Stefan and Damon would be ready to stand guard, Caroline would be there just because it's him.

Elena—at first, he wasn't too sure what her part in all of this was. But he began to notice the way everyone gravitated towards her, like she was the one thing that kept them through it all.

(Because she was.)

"Come on, Fido, time to take you to your dog house."

Tyler smirks as the rest of them either laugh or roll their eyes. Damon was the least likely Tyler thought he would ever come to get along with, let alone like. Then again, he never thought he'd end up best friends with Jeremy Gilbert, never thought he would consider them to be his family, and never thought he'd fall madly in love with Caroline.

Hey. Life happens.

* * *

"_You and I should hate each other."_

_He took a step forward, and she took a step backward. "Why is that?"_

_She eyed him warily. "Because." But, for the very first time, Caroline Forbes was speechless. She couldn't get the words to come out. So they just continued to stare at each other. He could sense that the others were there, watching, trying not to get caught. At the moment, he couldn't care less if they were being spied on. He just needed to know._

_He took another step forward. This time, however, she didn't match him with a step backward. She just stood as still as a statue on her spot._

"_Care—"_

"_Tyler, stop!" He didn't. "You know this is wrong. You know this won't work out."_

_He continued. "Why is that?"_

"_Because!" Her voice was shrill. "You're a werewolf, I'm a vampire. We're natural enemies, Tyler. It won't work."_

"_It will. And it can." A few steps closer._

_Her back hit the side of the house and even if she could have darted anywhere, she knew that there was nowhere else to hide—she'd finally been cornered._

"_I can't—" She sucked in a breath. "I can't go through it again, Tyler. I can't. It happened with Matt, with my mom, even with Bonnie. Do you know how long that lasted? Tyler, I can't—" A cry. "Not you, too."_

_He kissed her._

_Just smashed his lips to hers and kissed her greedily, hungrily._

_He felt her gasp, completely frozen for a whole second, before suddenly she was raking her fingers through his hair and kissing him just was feverishly._

_And, somewhere between the moans and sighs and hot sensations, their lips left each other, gasping for breath. She stared at his shirt, which did poorly of hiding his strong build underneath, before her eyes slowly looked up at him, managing to look innocent despite the way their bodies were now curved together._

_The moment seemed so intimate that no one else, not even them, seemed capable of breaking it._

_Damon, however, begged to differ._

"_It's about time! I was getting tired of all the eye sex."_

* * *

He awoke to his angel sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of him, beaming. Her simple presence made the dirty cellar feel like a beautiful paradise. Her smile widens more as he gets up, or maybe his vision is finally allowing him to see her in her full glory. She swipes some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Good morning."

He laughs. "It is now."

She's positively glowing. "You were behaved all night, you know. Didn't try to lunge for me once."

He flinches at the thought of her slipping inside when he was at his most vulnerable, absolutely no control. However, he can't find the ability to get mad at her.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

She nods in agreement.

His eyes fall onto the clothes that sat neatly folded in a pile beside her, and she pats them gently. "Come on. The others are upstairs—Elena is making breakfast."

He smirks. "Yum."

Giggling, she crosses the distance between with his clothes in hand.

But, somewhere between the playful caresses and soft kisses, their lips lock into a hungry, partially animalistic kiss, his clothes long forgotten. It takes Damon nearly threatening to come in and join them to get them to come out, nearly ten whole minutes later. It was hard to blame them, though. Their need for each other was instinctual.

And, as they join their friends upstairs for breakfast, they are instantly welcomed with large helpings of food on their plates and the excited chatter of a possible camping trip for spring break.

As he looks around—the atmosphere so light, the conversation so animated, his hand at Caroline's waist—he hears a faint and all-too-familiar voice.

_Curse_.

He smirks a little to himself, wondering what the hell his uncle had been talking about.

* * *

**A/n. **Sorry if the ending was a bit confusing or just really, really bad. In fact, sorry if the whole thing is bad!

This is my first _Vampire Diaries_ fic, and with Caroline and Tyler (who I've only gotten to _love _as couple and as individual characters just this season) so I'm new to writing with their personalities and with this series. But I really wanted to write something with these two since I'm excited to see where they go with the rest of the season. I have high hopes for them!

(And if there are any mistakes or whatnot, just let me know. I'm an _awful_ self-editor. Horrible. I usually have to re-read something 3 or 4 times _after_ it's already posted before it's error-free.)

_So you read it. Love it? Hate it? Please review it!_


End file.
